lkmonsterspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Angry Red Planet
(1959)}}The Angry Red Planet is a 1959 science fiction film directed by Ib Melchior. Plot The rocketship returns to Earth after the flight to Mars. At first, people though they were dead or lost in space. Dr. Iris Ryan and Tom O'Bannion were the only survivors found in the rocketship. Colonel Tom O'Bannion had his arm covered in green alien slime, and the doctors were trying to find a cure for it. The doctors asked Dr. Iris to explain what happened when they landed on Mars, and Dr. Iris explained what she remembered. When they were first exploring Mars, Dr. Iris got attacked by a giant carnivorous plant. The plant later got killed using the freeze ray fired by Chief Warrant Officer Sam Jacobs. They continued exploring Mars as Dr. Iris mistaken Rat Bat Spider's legs for trees. The Rat Bat Spider attacked the crew but then got blinded by the freeze ray. The crew returned to their rocketship, but then they found out that their rocketship is grounded by a force field and the radion signals weren't working. The crew then continues exploring Mars in a lake on a boat where a Martian city was visible. The crew then got attacked by a giant sea creature, they escaped to the land but it was revealed that the monster was able to walk on land, too. The Creature kills Jacobs and infects O'Bannion's arm. The creature was then defeated and the survivors went to Earth. Professor Theodore Gettell then dies in the ship because of a hear attack. The survivors returned to Earth where O'Bannion's infected arm is cured using electric shocks The scientist then found an audio message from an alien saying that the humans should never visit Earth again, or the Earth will be destroyed. Staff * Directed by Ib Melchior * Produced by Sidney W. Pink, Norman Maurer * Music by Paul Dunlap * Edited by Ivan J. Hoffman * Cinematography by Stanley Cortez Cast * Gerald Mohr as Colonel Thomas O'Bannion * Naura Hayden as Dr. Iris "Irish" Ryan * Les Tremayne as Professor Theodore Gettell * Jack Kruschen as Chief Warrant Officer Sam Jacobs * Paul Hahn as Major General George Treegar * J. Edward McKinley as Professor Paul Weiner * Tom Daly as Dr. Frank Gordon * Don Lamond as TV Newscaster/Martian Voice * Edward Innes as Brigadier General Alan Prescott * Gordon Barnes as Major Lyman Ross * Jack Haddock as Lt. Colonel Davis * Brandy Bryan as Nurse Hayes * Joan Fitzpatrick as Nurse Dixon * Arline Hunter as Joan * Alean Hamilton as Joan's Friend Appearances Monsters * Three-Eyed Martian * Martian Giant Carnivorous Plant * Rat Bat Spider * Martian Giant Amoeba Gallery /Gallery}} Videos Trivia * Melchior was given 10 days and a budget of $200,000 to make the film. * The shortened production time necessitated the use of a CineMagic technique, which involved using hand-drawn animations together with live action footage, and it was used for all scenes on the surface of Mars. External Links * * Category:Films Category:American films